dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Iop/Agility/1
While it is possible to play as an agi iop at low levels, using 8 AP and divine sword, it is not for beginners. Furthermore, never put stat points in agi. You will depend on equipment. Celestial equipment Getting 8 AP ; Amulet : Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-35 agi' The Celestial Brooch, +1 AP, +2 dmg, +5 crit, '-20 wis' Modified Dragolyre, +1 AP, '-15 agi' Kam Assutra's amulet, +1 AP The Treemu, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +3-5 dmg, '-21-90 agi' Xelor's Amulet, +1 AP, +2 crit, +3 dmg, '-30 int, requires int > 120' The Stars Custard Tart, +1 AP, +16-25 life, +16-25 wis Skill of Dolls, +1 AP, x-45 vit, x-5 phys red ; Belt : Dazzling Belt, +1 AP, +1-30 life, +1-30 wis, +1-3 dmg ; Boots : (none) ; Cloak : Treecloak, +1 AP, +1-30 vit, '-11-210 agi' Dazzling Cloak, +1 AP, +1-20 wis, +1-30 life, +1-3 dmg ; Hat : Treecaska, +1 AP, x-35 vit, '-1 MP' Chafer Helmet, +1 AP, '-21-70 agi' Caralining, +1 AP, x-60 vit ; Ring : Treering, +1 AP, '-75 agi' Ring of Satisfaction, +1 AP, '-150 agi' Ring of the Satisfied Summoner, +1 AP, '-200 agi' Gelano, +1 AP ; Weapon : Bow in Treechnid Root, +1 AP, +15 wis, '-66 vit' Ni'Ninnin Wand, +1 AP, +11-20 wis, +21-40 life God Rod, +1 AP, +25 wis, +40 life, +1 crit, '-40 agi' Getting damage, life, wisdom ; Amulet : Wabbit Set amulet, x-30 agi, x-30 vit, x-5% dmg Crackler Amulet, +16-25 agi, +16-25 life, +2-6 magic red Plain Crackler Amulet, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-8 phys red Turquoise Amulet, x-25 agi, x-30 vit Modified Amulet Itbe : +20 agi Wind Kwecklace, +16-20 agi, +2 crit, set bonus ; Belt : Celerity Belt, x-35 agi, '-x-15 wis' Yellow Turtle Belt, x-35 agi, x-30 vit The Xerbo, x-35 agi, x-20 wis, x-5% dmg The Vegete Hative, x-30 agi Ouginiakal Belt, x-25 agi, x-15% dmg Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit Wild Banisation Belt, x-20 agi, x-5 crit ; Boots : Winged Boots, x-40 agi, '-range' Eni Kere, x-30 agi Croboots, x-30 agi, x-15% dmg, x-5 crit Ultra-powerful Klime's boots, +25 agi, +25 life Klime's Powerful Boots, +25 agi, +25 life Iop Crusher, +25 agi Skill boots, +16-25 agi Anticipation Boots, +16-25 agi ; Cloak : Mad Tofu Cloak, +1-100 agi, +1 MP Maimpa Cloak, x-30 agi, x-20 vit Ellinie Cloak, +11-20 agi ; Hat : Toady, x-50 agi, set bonus Dantegoule, +11-60 agi +11-60 life Vegalining, x-40 agi, x-50 life White Scaralining, +1-30 agi, +1-30 vit, +1-15 wis, set bonus ; Pet : Bow Meow, +80 agi Air Bwak, +80 agi, set bonus ; Ring : Young Vald's Ring, x-25 agi, x-25 vit, x-15 wis, x-3 crit Dark Treering, +11-20 agi, +11-20 wis, +11-20 life Wind Kwakring, +16-20 agi, +5-10% dmg, set bonus White Scararing, +1-20 agi, +1-10% dmg, +1-4 crit, set bonus ; Weapon : Treacherously Hypnotic Daggers, +60 agi, +15 wis, +4 crit Beautiful Deceitful Dagger, +52 agi, +12 wis, +4 crit I Kea Bow, new model, +21-50 agi, '-3-19 wis' Powerful Tabi Staff, +45 agi, +10 life I Kea Bow, special model, +21-45 agi, '-3-17 wis' Deceitful Dagger, +44 agi, +10 wis, +3 crit I Kea Bow, standard model, +21-42 agi, '-2-16 wis' Bashers, +40 agi Great Tabi Staff, +40 agi, +15 life Large Stek Knife, +40 agi, +22 life Sky Wand, +40 agi, +30 life Razielle, +30 str +40 agi, +40 life, '-10 wis' Blessdags, +31-40 agi, +31-40 life, +2-6 crit I Kea Bow, sale model, +21-40 agi, '-1-15 wis' Eloire Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, +21-40 agi, +21-40 vit, +4-5 damage, '-1 MP' Cruel Trowel-shovel, +11-40 agi, +1-2 damage, +1 MP Carnivorus Staff, x-30 agi, set bonus + damages iop This is for low lvl agility iops, and its not really agility iops its +damage iops. The focus of this build is to have 8 ap and be able to cast Divine Sword two times in one turn. All you need to do to get 8 ap is wear 2 treerings. You will notice you have no stats except for wisdom and vitality if you use 2 treerings. Thats ok. Stats only increase %damage so you'll just have to increase your +damages to make up for it. Also, since you arent going to be using your stat points for str, agility, etc. until you get AP+ gear that doesnt take them away, you can boost your vitality for a while. You will need +damage gear as well and not str, agil, etc. until you have AP+ gear which doesnt take them away. So, check out the +damage gear on this site. Dont forget to check the sets (esp robbers set). Spells to max: lvl 11 Divine Sword lvl 5 lvl 21 Jump lvl 4-5 lvl 31 Bravery Guide lvl 3-5 lvl 36 Vitality 3-5 Divine Sword is a must. I'll tell you what my character is currently wearing. Lvl 25 +damages Iop Farter Swashbuckloak Robber's amulet Robber's belt Gobboots 2 treerings Ergot Mina Using a dagger allows me to use bravery guide and attack 2 times with dagger swings in the same turn. Category:Class